Sunset Shimmer/Galeria
Filmy Equestria Girls Jako kucyk EG Sunset_Shimmer się zakrada.png|Cień skradającej się Sunset EG1 Sunset upewnia się że Twiligt śpi.png EG Podmiana korony.png EG Twiligt próbuje zatrzymać Sunset.png EG Sunset Shimmer patrzy na nieprzyjaźnie na Twilight.png|Sunset zdemaskowana i zaskoczona EG Galopująca Sunset.png| Zdemaskowa Sunset ucieka Twilight EG Twilight powala Sunset na ziemię.png|Twilight próbuje złapać Sunset EG1 Twiligt trzyma Sunset.png EG Sunset ucieka przez portal.png Jako człowiek EG1 Sunset Shimmer znęca się nad Fluttershy.png EG1 Sunset przekazuje Twilight wrogie spojrzenie.png EG1 Sunset Shimmer daje pstryczka.png EG1 Sunset zdobywczyni tytułu królowej balu.png|Jesienny bal EG1 Sunset przebija balon.PNG EG1 Twilight pyta Sunset po co jej korona.png EG1 Sunset głaszczę Spike'a po pysku.png EG1 Złowieszcza Sunset Shimmer.png EG Flash podsłuchuje rozmowę między Sunset i Luną.png EG Sunset i Luna w zniszczonej sali gimnastycznej.png EG Niewinna minka Sunset.png EG1 Zaszokowane Sunset Shimmer i Luna.png EG1 Sunset błagalnymi oczami wrabia Twilight.png EG1 Sunset wygląda z magazynku.png EG Złowroga mina Sunset Shimmer.png EG Nie jestem potworem.png EG Sunset unosi się w słupie magicznego światła.png EG Latajaca Sunset-demonica.png EG1 Twilight pomaga Sunset wyjść z dołu.png| Sunset przeprasza, a Twilight podaje jej pomocną dłoń EG1 Smutna Sunset Shimmer.png EG Sunset czeka dużo pracy przy naprawie i sprzątaniu szkoły.png Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks EG2 Sunset chce pomóc.png|Sunset chce pomóc EG2 Sunset oddaje pędzelek Sweetie Belle.jpg EG2 Sunset czuje, że uczniowie są do niej zniechęceni.jpg EG2 Sunset podchodzi do przyjaciółek.jpg EG2 Sunset siada i zakrywa twarz wciąż czując się winna.jpg|Sunset doproadzona prawie do płaczu przez dyr. Celestię EG RR Zawstydzona Sunset Shimmer.png Sunset Shimmer 'I turned into a raging she-demon' (new version) EG2.png|Sunset siedąca na fortepanie 74.JPG|Pinkie "motywująca" Sunset 92.JPG|Próba poprawy humoru Sunset 99.JPG|Sunset rozbawiona 105.JPG 109.JPG 122.JPG 124.JPG EG RR Applejack pociesza Sunset Shimmer..png 128.JPG 130.JPG 134.JPG EG RR Sunset Shimmer opowiada Dazzlings o koncercie.png 137.JPG EG2 Adagio odpycha Sunset Shimmer.png|Sunset z Adagio 150.JPG EG2 Rozmowa przy stoliku.png 153.JPG 157.JPG 158.JPG EG RR Dazzlings rozpoczynają piosenkę Battle..png EG RR Zmartwione przyjaciółki..png 201.JPG 203.JPG EG RR Przyjaciółki idą zawiadomić dyrekcję..png EG RR Rozmowa dyrekcji z Rainbooms..png|Nieudana rozmowa z dyrektorkami Sunset Shimmer "None taken. Again." EG2.png EG RR Fluttershy rozmawia z przyjaciółkami..png Sunset scratching her cheek EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "I may have an idea" EG2.png Sunset Shimmer opens her locker EG2.png Sunset "when I was Princess Celestia's student" EG2.png Sunset dusts off a magical book EG2.png Sunset tells her friends about the book EG2.png Sunset Shimmer explains how the book works EG2.png Sunset looking at Rainbow Dash's pen EG2.png EG2 Sunset rozpoczyna pisanie wiadomości.png Sunset waiting by the statue EG2.png The portal opening EG2.png Sunset and friends see Twilight appear EG2.png EG RR Sunset Shimmer pomaga Twilight wstać.png Sunset "that's really impressive" EG2.png EG RR Przyjaciółki w kawiarni..png Twilight asks about the Dazzlings' whereabouts EG2.png EG RR Twilight wpada na Flasha..png|Sunset jest widoczna po prawej. EG RR Przyjaźń to Magia!.png EG RR Coś chyba nie działa....png|Sunset jest widoczna nad The Rainbooms. EG RR Narada przyjaciółek..png EG RR Pinkie prezentuje Twilight instrumenty.png EG RR Pinkie ściska Twilight i Spika.png EG RR Imprezka u Pinkie Pie..png EG2 Fluttershy, Rarity i Sunset robią selfie.png EG RR Sunset Shimmer przestraszyła się Maud.png EG2 Rozmowa Sunset i Twilight w nocy.png|Rozmowa Sunset z Twilight. EG2 Susnet Scisza Piecyk.png EG2 Bitwa Zespołów rozpoczyna się za 15 minut.png EG RR Zdenerwowana Sunset Shimmer..png EG RR Zadowolona Trixie..png EG2 Zdenerwowana Trixie.png EG2 wystraszona Sunset.png EG RR Przyjaciółki wpadły w pułapkę..png EG RR Twilight rozmawia z przyjaciółkami..png EG RR Sunset pociesza Twilight..png Twilight, Sunset, and AJ confused EG2.png EG2 DJ Pon-3 w samochodzie.png EG RR Sunset Shimmer zdejmuje kurtkę..png EG2 Sunset zaczyna śpiewać.png EG2 Twilight oraz Sunset śpiewają wspólnie.png|Sunset Shimmer i Twilight EG2 Rainbooms "Co z siłą bomby".jpg EG2 Sunset zaczyna kucykować.png EG2 Sunset Shimmer po przemianie.png|Sunset po przemianie EG2 Rainbooms po przemianie.png|Zespół The Rainbooms EG2 Dlatego te kamienie były dla nich cenne.png Twilight's friends giggle EG2.png EG2 Sunset Shimmer gra na gitarze.png EG2 Przytulanko.png AJ, Rarity, and Sunset listening to Twilight EG2.png Twilight entering the portal EG2.png Sunset and friends all smile EG2.png Sunset takes her place on stage EG2.png The Rainbooms setting up for rehearsal on the ampitheater stage EG2.png Sunset writing a friendship report to Princess Twilight EG2.png Sunset and Rainbow playing guitars together EG2.png Sunset notices her book glowing EG2.png Apple Bloom saves the book from falling EG2.png Apple Bloom gives the book back to Sunset EG2.png Sunset walking with the Crusaders EG2.png Sunset having trouble getting Angel EG2.png Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Sunset looks up while smiling EG2.png The Rainbooms "As the sun shines through it all" EG2.png The Rainbooms "Together we stand" EG2.png Human Sunset artwork EG2.png Mane 7 artwork in the credits EG2.png Equestria Girls - Igrzyska Przyjaźni EG3 Sunset biegnie na spotkanie.png|Sunset wezwana przez Rainbow Dash EG Sunset wkazuje na portal.png EG3 Sunset nie rozumie o co chodzi.png EG3 Sunset i Pinkie.png EG3 dziewczyny przybyły na spotkanie.png EG3 Sunset grzebie w swoim plecaku.png EG3 Zamyślona Sunset Shimmer.png EG3 Sunset piszę to Twiligt.png EG3 Zatrzymaj się.png EG3 Sunset się zastanawia.png EG3 Sunset z nieśmiałym spojrzeniem.png EG3 dyr.Luna prosi Sunset o to aby zapanowała nad magią.png EG Sunset próbuje rozgryśc od co chodzi z Magią Przyjaźni w tym świecie.png EG3 Zakłopotana Sunset.png EG3 Przemenione Rainbooms.png|Kucykowanie podczas grania EG3 Nie mieszajmy magii do igrzysk.png EG3 Fluttershy z dziewczynami w przebraniach.jpg|Sunset w stroju do spawania EG3 Pomysł przejścia przez portal.png|A może by tak rzucić wszytko i wrócić do Equestrii ? EG3 Portal znikł.png EG3 Rainbooms na sali gimnastycznej.png EG3 Zmartwione dziewczyny.png EG3 Rozmowa dziewczyn.png EG3 Zdenerwowane dziewczęta.png EG3 Drużyna Wondercolts.png EG3 Wyścig motocrossowy.png EG3 Motocross start.png EG3 Rainbow z Sunset na motocyklu.png|Uratowałaś mnie EG3 Sunset uświadamia sobie co zrobiła.png|Rainbow pociesza Sunset EG3 Zaskoczone dziewczyny.png EG3 Sunset Shimmer po przemianie.png EG3 Przytulanko .png|Przywitanie Sci-Twi w szkole jako koleżanki EG3 Twilight i Twilight.png|Sunset obserwuje reakcje Twilight na Twilight EG3 Drużyna Wondercolts z dyrektor Celestią i wicedyrektor Luną.png EG3 Główna 7.png Sceny usunięte Świat da mi więcej (wersja alternatywna) EG3 SU Sunset się wita z koleżaką.png EG3 SU machająca Sunset.png EG3_SU Radosna Sunset.png EG3_SU_ Dumna Sunset.png EG3 SU Sunset na korytarzu.png EG3 SU Sunset przy drzwiach.png EG3 SU Sunset mysląca o przeszłości.png EG3 SU Sunset wychodzi przed szkołe.png EG3 animatic - Sunset's hand waves over the clouds.png EG3 animatic - Siren, parasprite, and dragon clouds.png|Chmury przypominające Sunset potwory z Equestrii EG3 animatic - Sunset at the top of the school steps.png EG3 animatic - Sunset "who am I anymore?".png EG3 SU Sunset odbicie w szybie.png EG3 SU Sunset przejście obrazu do Twilight.png EG3 SU Sunset i Twilight śpiewają razem Refren.png EG3 animatic - Twilight and Sunset sing back-to-back.png EG3 SU - Sunset i Twilight.png EG3 animatic - Sunset and Twilight "it's calling out my name".png EG3 SU Sunset i Twilight podzielony ekran.png EG3 animatic - Sunset walking through the city.png EG3 animatic - Sunset "but how can I be home".png EG3 animatic - Sunset "and still feel out of place".png EG3 animatic - Sunset across the street from the cafe.png EG3 animatic - Sunset reaches her hand to the sky.png EG3 SU Sunset i Twilight przed drzwiami - podzielony ekran.png EG3 SU Twarze Sunset i Twilight podzielony ekran.png Spotkanie Sunset i Twilight w kawiarni EG3 animatic - Sunset entering the Sweet Shoppe EG3.png EG3 animatic - Panning shot of the Sweet Shoppe part 1 EG3.png EG3 animatic - Sunset waves back to Twilight EG3.png EG3 animatic - Sunset joins Twilight EG3.png EG3 animatic - Twilight asks if something's wrong EG3.png EG3 animatic - Sunset "not very..." EG3.png EG3 animatic - Sunset "I kinda need more than" EG3.png EG3 animatic - Sunset looking to her side EG3.png EG3 animatic - Sunset "even if I did" EG3.png EG3 animatic - Twilight about to cover Sunset's drink EG3.png EG3 animatic - Sunset smiling at Twilight EG3.png|"Ah." EG3 animatic - Sunset giving her money to the waitress EG3.png EG3 animatic - Sunset smiling at Twilight again EG3.png Scena na korytarzu (wersja alternatywna) EG3 animatic - Rarity "our world's Twilight goes to Crystal Prep!".png EG3 animatic - Sunset and friends in the hallway.png EG3 animatic - Fluttershy "our Twilight wouldn't".png EG3 animatic - Sunset "our Twilight's a princess".png EG3 animatic - Sunset "magic doesn't randomly pop up".png EG3 animatic - Sunset Shimmer pausing.png EG3 animatic - Sunset Shimmer "it makes no sense!".png EG3 animatic - Rainbow Dash "you'll figure it out".png EG3 animatic - Sunset Shimmer "I'm not sure I want to".png EG3 animatic - Sunset expresses her concerns.png EG3 animatic - Sunset "I don't want to spend my whole life".png EG3 animatic - Sunset leaning against a locker.png EG3 animatic - Pinkie Pie "stressing you out".png EG3 animatic - Rarity consoling Sunset Shimmer.png EG3 animatic - Applejack "wait until after the games".png EG3 animatic - Applejack "we won't stand in your way".png EG3 animatic - Sunset "wouldn't want to let everyone down".png EG3 animatic - Main five cheering for Sunset.png Alternatywne Zakończenie EG3 animatic - Sunset and friends smiling at Twilight.png EG3 animatic - Wondercolts and Shadowbolts best of friends.png EG3 animatic - Sunset waves goodbye to Twilight.png EG3 animatic - AJ "you can finally head off to Equestria".png EG3 animatic - Rarity puts hand on Sunset's shoulder.png EG3 animatic - Sunset "I guess it's pretty obvious".png EG3 animatic - Sunset Shimmer unsure "I guess".png EG3 animatic - Pinkie "even though you finally figured out".png EG3 animatic - Pinkie makes balloon figures.png EG3 animatic - Pinkie Pie floating upward.png EG3 animatic - Sunset "I've been thinking about it".png EG3 animatic - Sunset "after everything we just went through".png EG3 animatic - Sunset Shimmer shining in the sunlight.png EG3 animatic - Sunset Shimmer "I've decided to stay".png EG3 animatic - Rainbow lightly punches Sunset.png EG3 animatic - Main six laughing together.png Equestria Girls - Legenda Everfree EG4 Sunset Shimmer dziwi się że Twilight zaspała.png EG4 Pinkie Pie mówi o spaniu na piankowych poduszkach.png EG4 Sunset pociesza Twilight.png|Przyzwyczaisz się EG4 Twilight zaczyna dziwnie się zachowywać.png EG4 Sunset opowiada o kucykowej Twilight.png EG4 Sunset wyjaśnia że druga Twilight wpadła Flashowi w oko.png EG4 Twilight rumieni się widząc Timbera.png EG4 Sunset dostaje szafirowy namiot.png EG4 Sunset tworzy straszne efekty z latarką.png EG4 Sunset wspomina Twilight o Timberze.png EG4 Sunset mówi o zauroczeniu Twilight w Timberze.png EG4 Twilight wspomina zdarzenia z Igrzysk Przyjaźni.png EG4 Sunset zapewnia że wszyscy wybaczą Twilight jej potknięcie.png EG4 Lewitująca tubka kremu z filtrem.png EG4 Sunset skupia się na tubce z kremem.png EG4 Sunset próbuje lewitować przedmiot.png EG4 Sunset podnosi krem zwyczajnie.png EG4 Flash przyznaje się Sunset że jest zazdrosny o Twilight.png EG4 Sunset przypomina że tamta Twilight jest księżniczką w Equestrii.png EG4 Sunset przyjacielsko uderza ramię Flasha.png EG4 Uczniowie przypadkowo przestraszeni przez Gloriosę.png EG4 Sunset stara się porozmawiać z Twilight o jej magii.png EG4 Senne karate Sunset.png EG4 Zaspana Sunset.png EG4_Przerażona_Sunset_spogląda_w_górę.png EG4 Sunset szuka Twilight.png EG4 Sunset wchodzi do namiotu.png EG4 Sunset podchodzi do śpiącego Spika.png EG4 Sunset budzi Spika.png EG4 Sunset i Spike słuchają Twilight i Timbera.png EG4 Sunset "Standardowe zachowanie Pinkie Pie".png EG4 Czy ty rozmawiasz z ptakami.png EG4 Sunset zastanawia się nad czynnikiem.png EG4 Sunset obserwuje miejsce dotknięcia.png EG4 Sunset mówi Fluttershy aby przestała wrzeszczeć.png EG4 Sunset się zastanawia co słyszała.png EG4 Oczy Sunset zaczynają świecić.png EG4 Sunset "Nie ma żadnej Midnight Sparkle".png EG4 Sunset obiecuje Twilight wsparcie.png EG4 Sunset i Twilight krzyczą ze strachu.png EG4 Sunset wymyśla wymówkę.png EG4 Sunset Myślę, że znaleźliśmy naszą Gaję Evefree.png EG4 Sunset mówi aby nie ignorować mocy.png EG4 Sunset chwali się swoją mocą.png EG4 Sprawdź mnie.png EG4 To wiele wyjaśnia.png EG4 Sunset rozpoczyna piosnekę.png EG4 Sunset emanuje magią.png EG4 Sunset przytula Flutershy.png EG4 Sunset wciąga Fluttershy na pomost.png EG4 "Widzicie, ile udało nam się zrobić".png EG4 Magiczne iskry wylatują z rąk Sunset Shimmer.png EG4 Sunset podsłuchuje Timbera i Gloriosę.png EG4 Sunset i Flash wpadają na siebie.png EG4 Sunset udaje, że zgubiła kolczyk.png EG4 Sunset Shimmer tłumaczy sytuację swojej przyjaciółki.png EG4 Sunset ignoruje Flasha.png EG4 Sunset pisze wiadomość do Twilight.png EG4 Twilight podziwia piękno groty.png EG4 Gloriosa pojawia się przed dziewczynami.png EG4 Sunset porzuca swoje podejrzenia co do Timbera.png EG4 Gloriosa tłumaczy swoje intencje.png EG4 Sunset widzi wspomnienia Gloriosy.png EG4 Sunset łączy ze sobą poznane informacje.png EG4 Sunset próbuje porozmawiać z Gloriosą.png EG4 Sunset mówi o swojej magii.png EG4 Twilight podziela zdanie Timbera o niebezpiecznej magii kryształów.png EG4 Sunset i Twilight widzą zamykające się wejście.png EG4 Sunset głaszcze Spike'a po głowie.png EG4 Sunset mówi Twilight żeby użyła magii.png EG4 Sunset wspiera Twilight.png EG4 Sunset "Teraz twoja kolej!".png EG4 Sunset radzi Twilight, by dopuściła do głosu swoją magię.png EG4 Dziewczyny są gotowe pomóc Twilight.png EG4 Sunset dodaje Twilight odwagi.png EG4 Sunset pojawia się za przemieniającą się Twilight.png EG4 Sunset Shimmer "To ty dowodzisz!".png EG4 Sunset Shimmer "Ty nie jesteś Midnight Sparkle!".png EG4 Dziewczyny lśnią kolorami swoich kryształów.png EG4 Mane 7 lądują.png EG4 Dziewczyny rozmawiają o naszyjnikach.png EG4 Dziewczyny wpadają na pomysł jak uratować obóz.png EG4 Zajmiemy się tym.png EG4 Dziewczyny śpiewają piosenkę Legenda, którą pragniesz być.png EG4 Zdjęcie dziewczyn leżących na trawie.png EG4 Zdjęcie dziewczyn walczących na poduszki.png EG4 Wspólne zdjęcie dziewczyn w obozie Everfree.png EG4 Konfetti kończące piosenkę Rainbooms.png EG4 Zadowolone dziewczyny.png EG4 Sunset próbuje lekko dogryźć Twilight.png EG4 Twilight po przyjacielsku uderza Sunset.png EG4 Zaczerwienione dziewczyny.png EG4 Sunset zastanawia się skąd wzieła się magia w jaskini.png EG4 Do trzech razy sztuka..., czy do pięciu.png EG4 Rarity zemdlała z szoku.png Odcinki specjalne Equestria Girls - Magia tańca EGS1 Sunset czyści samochód.png EGS1 Przerwa po pracy.png EGS1 Twilight, przerażona zgłoszenie Shadowbolts.png EGS1 "Ile wynosi, główna nagroda?".png EGS1 "Rozdarte" dziewczyny.png EGS1 Rozentuzjazmowane dziewczyny.png EGS1 Sunset niemoże ustać na scenie.png EGS1 Fluttershy wykonuje piruety.png EGS1 Rainbow dołącza do tańca.png EGS1 Sunset poprawia koka.png EGS1 Sunset i Sci-Twi oglądają sytuacje.png EGS1 Futtlershy i Sunset tańczą.png EGS1 Sunset przeprasza za rozdartą bluzę.png EGS1 Cała szóstka w pokoju.png EGS1 Dziewczyny patrzą na Rarity.png EGS1 Dziewczyny się śmieją.png EGS1 Rarity rwie włosy z głowy.png EGS1 Potrzebujemy nowego pomysłu na teledysk.png EGS1 Sunset chce zrobić burzę mózgów.png EGS1 Wspólne myślenie.png EGS1 Wizja AJ - Mane 7 w kuchni.png EGS1 Wizja AJ - dziewczyny pieką jabłka w cieście.png EGS1 Wizja AJ - Dziewczyny jedzą Ciastka.png EGS1 Wizja AJ - Applejack przyznaje że zgłodniała.png EGS1 Wizja RD - Dziewczyny biegną przez dżungle.png EGS1 Wizja RD - Pinkie ma nowy pomysł.png EGS1 Teledysk Rainbooms i Shadowbolts na ekranie.png Equestria Girls - Magia filmu EG MF Canter Zoom wprowadza zmiany.png EG MF Twilight dziękuje za zaproszenie.png EG MF Zdziwione dziewczyny.png EG MF Sunset Shimmer chce obejrzeć dekoracje.png EG MF Dziewczyny rozmawiają ze sobą.png EG MF Sunset nazdepuje na coś.png EG MF Sunset schyla się.png EG MF Dziewczyny patrzą na papierek po cukierku.png EG MF Sunset czyta napisy na papierku.png EG MF Sunset zabiera papierek.png EG MF Sunset schowała papierek do kieszeni.png EG MF Wystraszone dziewczyny.png EG MF Wszyscy są w szoku.png EG MF Sunset mówi o zamówieniu nowych reliktów.png EG MF Sunset przyznaje racje Twilight.png EG MF Sunset mówi do dziewczyn.png EG MF Sunset patrzy na miejsce zaginionych reliktów.png EG MF Sunset wie że to sabotaż.png EG MF Dziewczęta patrzą na Fluttershy i Rarity.png EG MF Applejack spogląda na Sunset.png EG MF Sunset wyciąga papierek po cukierku.png EG MF Sunset pokazuje papierek dziewczynom.png EG MF Sunset mówi gdzie znalazła papierek.png EG MF Sunset uśmiecha się do Applejack.png EG MF Zamyślona Sunset.png EG MF Sunset idzie szukać aktorki.png EG MF Sunset macha do dziewczyn.png EG MF Pinkie mówi co znalazła ze Spike'm.png EG MF Sunset i Fluttershy zabłądziły.png EG MF Dash mówi o podejrzanej postaci.png EG MF Pinkie, Sunset i Applejack w przebraniach.png EG MF Applejack zauważa zakapturzoną postać.png EG MF Dziewczyny szukają podejrzaną postać.png EG MF Sunset i Twilight patrzą ze zdziwieniem.png EG MF Twilight chce wrócić na plan Dzielnej Do.png EG MF Dziewczyny chcą znaleźć Rainbow Dash.png EG MF Spike patrzy na przewrócony kubełek.png EG MF Sunset żałuje, że nie wzięła swojego amuletu.png EG MF Sunset rozmawia z Rarity.png EG MF Rarity i Sunset patrzą na Pinkie.png EG MF Dziewczęta słuchają Pinkie.png EG MF Dziewczęta szukają Rainbow Dash.png EG MF Sunset chce sprowadzić pomoc.png EG MF Dash pokazuje znalezisko.png EG MF Twilight ma lepszy pomysł.png EG MF Rainbow dziwi się Twilight.png EG MF Twilight wie kim jest tajemnicza postać.png EG MF Canter Zoom trzyma zaginiony strój.png EG MF Sunset i Rarity patrzą na Juniper.png EG MF Juniper trzyma relikty.png EG MF Sunset mówi do Juniper.png EG MF Canter Zoom nie wierzy w to co widzi.png EG MF Twilight rozwiewa wątpliwości reżysera.png EG MF Twilight wyjaśnia zaistniałą sytuacje.png EG MF Juniper patrzy na Sunset.png EG MF Ironiczny uśmiech Sunset.png EG MF Rainbooms patrzą na Juniper.png EG MF Chestnut może grać Dzielną Do.png EG MF Twilight spogląda na Canter Zoom'a.png EG MF Chestnut może grać rolę Dzielnej Do.png EG MF Aktorka może przedłużyć kontrakt.png EG MF Chestnut patrzy na zaginione relikty.png EG MF Rainbooms chcą wystąpić w filmie.png EG MF Uradowane przyjaciółki.png EG MF Rarity i Sunset na planie.png EG MF Sunset rozwija dywan.png EG MF Rainbow przeprasza.png Equestria Girls - Magia lustra EG ML Sunset pisze do księżniczki Przyjaźni.png EG ML Sunset martwi się o magię.png EG ML Magia ciekawi Sunset Shimmer.png EG ML Sunset ma nadzieje, że Twilight jej pomoże.png EG ML Koniec kartek w książce.png EG ML Pinkie Pie przynosi jedzenie.png EG ML Dash puszcza oczko.png EG ML Zmartwiona Sunset Shimmer.png EG ML Pinkie przytula się do przyjaciółki.png EG ML Pinkie głaszcze policzki Sunset.png EG ML Sunset chwyta się za bolący policzek.png EG ML Sunset nie chce zadręczać przyjaciółek problemami.png EG ML Sunset wystraszyła się Pinkie.png EG ML Sunset odsuwa Pinkie.png EG ML Pinkie zajada burgera.png EG ML Sunset martwi się o to co się może stać.png EG ML Sunset bawi się długopisem.png EG ML Sunset nie chce psuć nikomu humoru.png EG ML Pinkie Pie widzi nową wiadomość.png EG ML Sunset uważnie czyta nową wiadomość.png EG ML Sunset ma odwiedzić Equestrię.png EG ML Sunset Shimmer kroczy ku portalowi.png EG ML Portal do Equestrii.png EG ML Sunset otwiera oko.png EG ML Sunset wstaje z książek.png EG ML Sunset próbuje chodzić jak człowiek.png EG ML Starlight patrzy na Sunset.png EG ML Sunset w zamku Twilight.png EG ML Sunset poznaje uczennice Twilight.png EG ML Sunset wyciąga kopytko po książkę.png EG ML Sunset próbuje podnieść książkę kopytkiem.png EG ML Sunset podnosi książkę magią.png EG ML Sunset Shimmer przegląda kartki.png EG ML Sunset Shimmer chowa nową książkę.png EG ML Sunset rozmawia z Starlight.png EG ML Sunset pyta się kiedy wróci Twilight.png EG ML Sunset stoi na tylnych kopytkach.png EG ML Sunset traci równowagę.png EG ML Sunset idzie do lustra.png EG ML Sunset podaje pomocną dłoń Starlight.png EG ML Starlight próbuje utrzymać równowagę.png EG ML Starlight Glimmer stoi na nogach.png EG ML Sunset udaje, że nic się nie dzieje.png EG ML Starlight patrzy na swoje nogi.png EG ML Sunset mówi o stopach.png EG ML Starlight słucha Sunset-0.png EG ML Starlight i Sunset przed Liceum Canterlot.png EG ML Starlight chodzi na czworaka.png EG ML Sunset zatrzymuje Starlight.png EG ML Starlight wie, że miała nie zwracać na siebie uwagi.png EG ML Sunset pisze na telefonie.png EG ML Starlight je lody.png EG ML Sunset mówi o magii w tym świecie.png EG ML Sunset dramatyzuje.png EG ML Sunset wzdycha.png EG ML Starlight dziwi się Sunset.png EG ML Sunset zaczyna myśleć pozytywnie.png EG ML Smutna Sunset Shimmer.png EG ML Starlight chce podyskutować z Sunset.png EG ML Sunset pisze do Twilight z Equestrii.png EG ML Starlight pocieszyła Sunset.png EG ML Dziewczyny idą dalej przez galerię.png EG ML Sunset ucieka za automat.png EG ML Sunset obserwuje Juniper.png EG ML Starlight chwyta się za policzki.png EG ML Dziewczyny chowają się za automat.png EG ML Sunset daje torbę do potrzymania.png EG ML Sunset szuka przyjaciółek.png EG ML Zła Sunset Shimmer.png EG ML Sunset dotyka Juniper.png EG ML Sunset już wie co zrobiła Juniper.png EG ML Sunset mówi o marzeniach Juniper.png EG ML Sunset chce odzyskać przyjaciółki.png EG ML Sunset wlatuje do lusterka.png EG ML Przyaciółki pomagają wstać Sunset.png EG ML Pinkie Pie przytula Sunset Shimmer.png EG ML Sunset odsuwa Pinkie-0.png EG ML Pinkie Pie myśli.png EG ML Pinkie opiera się o przyjaciółkę.png EG ML Sunset przyznaje się, że zabrała Starlight do świata ludzi.png EG ML Applejack nie wierzy, że księżniczka Twilight się zgodziła.png EG ML Fluttershy próbuje coś powiedzieć.png EG ML Otoczenie zaczyna zmieniać kolory.png EG ML Magia wylatuje z kryształów Rainbooms.png EG ML Przerażone dziewczęta.png EG ML Rarity i Sunset patrzą na Twilight.png EG ML Przerażone Rarity, Twilight i Sunset.png EG ML Sunset przytula Starlight.png EGS3 Mane7 i Starlight po zatrzymaniu Juniper.png EG ML Sunset pociesza Juniper.png EG ML Sunset mówi o swoich błędach.png EG ML Sunset wyciąga dziennik.png EG ML Sunset czyta wiadomość od księżniczki Twilight.png EG ML Ucieszona Sunset Shimmer.png EG ML Starlight i Sunset przy pomniku.png EG ML Rainbooms, Juniper i Starlight.png Skazana na zapomnienie EGS4 Sunset spotyka Wallflower.png EGS4 Sunset na łózku.png EGS4 Rarity lekceważy Sunset Shimmer.png EGS4 Sunset Shimmer wchodzi do portalu.png Sunset przeprasza księżniczkę Celestię.png EGS4 Sunset Shimmer Jestem waszą przyjaciółką!.png EGS4 Pinkie Pie oddaje telefon Sunset.png EGS4 Sunset Shimmer i Trixie zamierzają walczyć.png EGS4 Fotografia dziewczyny z Sunset w tle.png EGS4 Sunset i Wallflower walczą o plecak.png EGS4 Sunset przejmuje uderzenie mocy kamienia.png EGS4 Sunset nie wie, gdzie jest.png Rollercoaster przyjaźni EGS5 Mane 7 przytulają się i gratulują Rarity.png EGS5 Vignette poznaje Rainbooms.png EGS5 Sunset nie lubi przegrywać.png EGS5 Rarity rzuca się na Sunset Shimmer.png EGS5 Vignette złapana między Rarity a AJ.png EGS5 Mane 7 występujące na paradzie świateł.png Majówka EGS6 Sunset, Twilight i Rainbow w Equestrii.png EGS6 Sunset są na statku czekają na nasz.png EGS6 Sunset przybywa z ludźmi jako kucyki.png Sunset's Backstage Pass EG SBF Sunset i Twilight zażenowane głupotą Pinkie Pie.png EG SBF Sunset obrażona na Pinkie Pie.png EG SBF Sunset zachwycona zdobyciem pamiątki do zespołu.png EG SBF Sunset wyjaśnia Twilight trapiący ją problem.png EG SBF Sunset pociesza smutną Pinkie Pie.png EG SBF Konfrontacja Dazzlings z Sunset.png EG SBF Dazzlings drwią z Sunset.png EG SBF Pinkie Pie jest załamana.png EG SBF Podejrzane zachowanie PostCrush.png EG SBF Sunset domyśla się prawdziwych zamiarów zespołu.png EG SBF PostCrush, Pinkie Pie i Sunset na scenie.png EG SBF Sunset wyjaśnia Kiwi Lollipop, że najważniejsze jest, by świetnie się bawić.png EG SBF Sunset, Pinkie i PostCrush dają koncert.png EG SBF Wspólne zdjęcie na telefon.png Klipy promocyjne Mogę zmienić się EG2 klip "Mogę Zmienić Się" Sunset Shimmer patrzy na zachód słońca.png EG2 klip "Mogę Zmienić Się" Sunset Shimmer śpiewa.png EG2 klip "Mogę Zmienić Się" Sunset patrzy w swoje odbicie.png EG2 klip "Mogę Zmienić Się" Sunset Shimmer biega wokół kopuły.png EG2 klip "Mogę Zmienić Się" Sunset widzi swoje odbicie jako demona.png EG2 klip "Mogę Zmienić Się" Sunset na dachu szkoły.png EG2 klip "Mogę Zmienić Się" Sunset biegnie po zdjęciu kurtki.png EG2 klip "Mogę Zmienić Się" Sunset wyrzuca zdjęcia z przeszłości.png EG2 klip "Mogę Zmienić Się" Sunset z przyjaciółkami.png EG2 klip "Mogę Zmienić Się" Sunset nie jest już sama.png EG2 klip "Mogę Zmienić Się" Złote iskry wokół Sunset.png EG2 klip "Mogę Zmienić Się" Sunset Shimmer ze skrzydłami.png Wieczna przyjaźń EG2 klip "Wieczna przyjaźń" Twilight gra na pianinie przy Sunset.png EG2 klip "Wieczna przyjaźń" Twilight śpiewa.png EG2 klip "Wieczna przyjaźń" Sunset śpiewa wraz z Fluttershy.png EG2 klip "Wieczna przyjaźń" Rarity i Sunset na kwiatkach.png EG2 klip "Wieczna przyjaźń" Sunset na tłumie.png EG2 klip "Wieczna przyjaźń" Applejack podaje jabłko koniu.png EG2 klip "Wieczna przyjaźń" Applejack i Sunset tańczą.png EG2 klip "Wieczna przyjaźń" Pinkie Pie wirtualizacje Sunset.png EG2 klip "Wieczna przyjaźń" Sunset i Pinkie Pie na tarczy zegara.png EG2 klip "Wieczna przyjaźń" Sunset jako płyta.png Friendship Through the Ages big finish EG2.png EG2 klip "Wieczna przyjaźń" Przyjaciólki przytulają się.png Sedno magii Sunset explaining her method EG3.png Sunset snapping on a rubber glove EG3.png Sunset putting collander on Fluttershy's head EG3.png Testing Fluttershy EG3.png Applejack lands on the floor EG3.png Sunset Shimmer studying Rarity EG3.png Sunset on the science lab floor EG3.png Summertime Shorts Poniedziałkowe smuteczki EG SS6 Pokój Sunset Shimmer.png EG SS6 Śpiąca Sunset.png EG SS6 Sunset się budzi.png EG SS6 Sunset przeciera oczy.png EG SS6 Sunset ziewa.png EG SS6 Zmęczona Sunset.png EG SS6 Zmęczona Sunset-0.png EG SS6 Budzik dzwoni.png EG SS6 Sunset zauważa która jest godzina.png EG SS6 Sunset wybiega w pośpiechu.png EG SS6 Sunset przegląda się w lustrze.png EG SS6 Według Sunset, ona wygląda dobrze.png EG SS6 Sunset i Twilight wychodzą ze swoich domów.png EG SS6 Dziewczyny są gotowe pójść do szkoły.png EG SS6 Zaczyna padać deszcz.png EG SS6 Twilight sięga po parasol.png EG SS6 Sunset ubrała kaptur.png EG SS6 Sunset trzyma kubek, torebkę i telefon.png EG SS6 Sunset spada.png EG SS6 Sunset leży na ziemi.png EG SS6 Kawa Sunset się wylała.png EG SS6 Indigo Wreath pomoga Sunset wstać.png EG SS6 Indigo przybliża parasol do Sunset.png EG SS6 Zdziwiona Sunset.png EG SS6 Sunset biegnie.png EG SS6 Sunset biegnie-0.png EG SS6 Sunset ubiera kaptur.png EG SS6 Sunset patrzy w telefon.png EG SS6 Twilight i Sunset.png EG SS6 Sunset wpada w kałuże.png EG SS6 Sunset wydostaje się z kałuży.png EG SS6 Sunset ucieka przed psem.png EG SS6 Sunset przechodzi przez płot.png EG SS6 Sunset zauważa kotka.png EG SS6 Sunset głaska kotka.png EG SS6 Twilight i Sunset-0.png EG SS6 Sunset zamyka kaptur.png EG SS6 Dziewczyny biegną.png EG SS6 Twilight i Sunset przy pomniku.png EG SS6 Twilight i Sunset się spotykają.png EG SS6 Sunset i Twilight idą razem.png EG SS6 Twilight i Sunset wchodzą do szkoły.png EG SS6 Twilight i Sunset wchodzą do szkoły-0.png EG SS6 Zdziwione dziewczyny.png EG SS6 Sunset i Twilight idą do Rarity.png EG SS6 Twilight chce pocieszyć Rarity.png EG SS6 Radosna Rarity idzie z dziewczynami.png EG SS6 Fluttershy przybiega.png EG SS6 Fluttershy dołącza do dziewczyn.png EG SS6 Pinkie Pie w prostych i mokrych włosach.png EG SS6 Rainbow Dash biegnie.png EG SS6 Zdziwione dziewczyny-0.png EG SS6 Dziewczyny pomagają Rainbow wstać.png EG SS6 Zdziwione dziewczyny-1.png EG SS6 Sunet, Rarity i Twilight się śmieją.png Projekt zwierzaki EG SS7 Winona biegnie do Applejack.png EG SS7 Sunset słucha Fluttershy.png EG SS7 Sunset patrzy na Applejack i jej pupila.png EG SS7 Sunset przygląda się zwierzątką.png EG SS7 Fluttershy ciągnie Sunset.png EG SS7 Sunset szuka dla siebie zwierzaka.png EG SS7 Sunset patrzy na gekona.png EG SS7 Sunset zakochała się w małym gekonie.png EG SS7 Mane 7 (oprócz Fluttershy) patrzą na zwierzaki.png EG SS7 Sunset przytula Ray'a.png Sztuka przyjaźni EG SS10 Sunset maluje.png EG SS10 Sunset radzi.png EG SS10 Pinkie gra.png EG SS10 Sunset zakrywa uszy.png EG SS10 Sunset maluje słoneczniki.png EG SS10 Sunset w pomarańczowej farbie.png EG SS10 Sunset i jej obraz w farbie.png EG SS10 Obraz Pinkie Pie.png EG SS10 Dziewczyny się śmieją.png Epickie wpadki EG SS11 Epickie Wpadki.png EG SS11 Dziewczyny są na stołówce.png EG SS11 Sunset.png EG SS11 Sunset gryzie liść.png EG SS11 Wpadka Sunset.png EG SS11 Mane 7 na stołówce.png EG SS11 Wpadka dziewczyn.png Ruszamy w trasę EG_SS14_Dziewczyny_czekają_na_Applejack.png EG_SS14_Applejack_nadjeżdża.png EG_SS14_Zdziwione_dziewczyny.png EG_SS14_Twilight_pokazuje_plany.png EG_SS14_Dziewczyny_pracują.png EG_SS14_Mane_7_śpiewają.png EG_SS14_Praca.png EG_SS14_Dziewczyny_grają_i_śpiewają.png EG_SS14_Dziewczyny_przed_busem.png Better Together Kolejka z atrakcjami EG_BT1_Sunset_pyta_się.png EG_BT1_Szczęśliwa_Sunset.png EG_BT1_Sunset.png EG_BT1_Rainbow_przyszła_do_Sunset.png EG_BT1_Pinkie_Pie.png EG_BT1_Applejack_przyniosła_Jabłko.png EG_BT1_Pinkie_przyniosła_jedzenie.png EG_BT1_Dziewczyny_grają.png EG_BT1_Dziewczyny_w_sklepie.png EG_BT1_Dziewczyny_mają_grę.png Klubowa królowa EG_BT3_Applejack_w_klubie_szermierki.png Egzaminy na szóstkę EG_BT5_Uczniowie_w_klasie.png EG_BT5_Dziewczyny_się_relaksują.png EG_BT5_Dziewczyny_nie_rozumieją.png EG_BT5_Nauka_Rainbow_Dash.png EG_BT5_Nauka_Sunset_Shimmer.png EG_BT5_Dziewczyny_piszą_test.png EG_BT5_Szczęśliwe_dziewczyny.png Przypływ mocy EG_BT6_Sunset_Shimmer_słyszy_myśli_uczniów.png EG_BT6_Sunset_Shimmer_słyszy_śpiewane_myśli_Trixie.png EG_BT6_Sunset_pyta_dziewczyn_czy_też_mają_problemy_ze_swoimi_mocami.png EG_BT6_Dziewczyny_patrzą_na_Rainbow_Dash.png EG_BT6_Zdziwione_dziewczyny.png EG_BT6_Rainbow_Dash_wzdycha.png EG_BT6_Fluttertshy_się_załamuję,_a_reszta_dziewczyn_się_śmieje.png EG_BT6_Sunset_Shimmer_wzdycha.png Inspiracje i kreacje EG_BT10_Sunset_Shimmer_słucha_Rarity.png EG_BT10_Sunset_próbuje_poprawić_humor_Rarity.png EG_BT10_Rarity_nie_rozumie_jak_nie_chce_się_być_sławnym.png EG_BT10_Rarity_wita_się_z_Sunset.png EG_BT10_Rarity_jest_zrozpaczona.png EG_BT10_Sunset_Shimmer_chce_pomóc_Rarity.png EG_BT10_Sunset_jest_zdziwiona.png EG_BT10_Sunset_zmywa_z_policzka_farbe.png EG_BT10_Sunset_mruka_do_Rarity.png Super drużyna w akcji EG_BT11_Komiks.png EG_BT11_Mane_7_w_Canterlot.png EG_BT11_Mane_7_w_nowych_strojach.png EG_BT11_Dziewczyny_są_gotowe_złapać_złodzieja.png EG_BT11_Dziewczyny_patrzą_na_Rainbow_Dash.png EG_BT11_Twilight_pokazuje_gdzie_pobiegł_złodziej.png EG_BT11_Zdeterminowane_Sunset_i_Pinkie.png EG_BT11_Sunset_Shimmer_biegnie_na_ratunek.png EG_BT11_Sunset_skacze_w_komiksowym_stylu.png EG_BT11_Sunset_z_chłopakiem_lewitują.png EG_BT11_Twilight_pomaga_Sunset.png EG_BT11_Mane_7_złapały_złodzieja_w_ślepej_uliczce.png EG_BT11_Rarity_swoją_mocą_więżi_złodzieja.png EG_BT11_Sunset_Shimmer_sprawdza_wspomnienia_złodzieja.png EG_BT11_Rainbow_Dash:_"W_więzieniu!".png EG_BT11_Dziewczyny_jedzą_babeczki.png EG_BT11_Jubiler_dziękuje_Rarity.png EG_BT11_Komiks-0.png EG_BT11_Sunset_Shimmer_przy_swoim_komiksie.png Kapela w trasie EG_BT12_Rainbooms_w_busie.png EG_BT12_Korek_na_trasie.png EG_BT12_Przerażone_dziewczyny.png EG_BT12_Dziewczyny_w_zwolnionym_tempie.png EG_BT12_Twilight_sprawdza_czas-1.png EG_BT12_Rainbooms.png Mapa skarbów EG_BT13_Sunset_gra_na_telefonie.png EG_BT13_Sunset_znajduję_list_w_butelce.png EG_BT13_Sunset_pokazuje_Pinkie_i__Twilight_co_znalazła.png EG_BT13_To_mapa_skarbów.png EG_BT13_Dziewczyny_na_mapie.png EG_BT13_Dziewczyny_doszły_do_skrzyni.png EG_BT13_Klucz_do_szyfru.png EG_BT13_Radosne_dziewczyny.png EG_BT13_Dziewczyny_szukają_tęczy.png EG_BT13_Pinkie_Pie_znalazła_tęcze.png EG_BT13_Dziewczyny_pytają_o_skarb.png EG_BT13_Twilight_i_Sunset_nie_tego_się_spodziewały.png EG_BT13_Dziewczyny_jedzą_rolki.png EG_BT13_Pinkie_po_zjedzeniu_wasabi.png EG_BT13_Pinkie_zieje_ogniem.png EG_BT13_Szczęśliwe_Sunset_z_Twilight.png Tajemnicze selfie EG_BT19_Dziewczyny_robią_sobie_selfie.png EG_BT19_Twilight_zauważa_niepokojącą_rzecz_w_zdjęciu.png EG_BT19_Dziewczyny_chcą_się_dowiedzieć_czym_jest_tajemnicza_rzecz_w_wodzie.png EG_BT19_Pinkie_Pie_myśli,_że_potwór_jest_na_ich_zdjęciu.png EG_BT19_Sunset_i_Pinkie_są_podekscytowane.png EG_BT19_Dziewczyny_są_gotowe_na_poszukiwania_potwora.png EG_BT19_Sunset_i_Pinkie_zauważają_potwora_w_wodzie.png EG_BT19_Dziewczyny_mówią_o_tym_co_widziały.png EG_BT19_Potwór_zbliża_się_do_plaży.png EG_BT19_Timber_chowa_się_za_Twilight.png EG_BT19_Sunset_jest_zawiedziona.png EG_BT19_Timber_udaję,_że_nic_się_nie_stało.png Ostatni dzień szkoły EG BT22 Dziewczyny opuszczają szkołę.png Chcieć to móc EG BT 25 Sunset i Twilight uśmiechają się do siebie.png EG BT 25 Dziewczyny uśmiechają się ciepło do Applejack.png EG BT 25 Rarity przykrywa Applejack.png Prawdziwa ja EG BT 26 Sunset Shimmer zaprasza Fluttershy na karaoke.png EG BT 26 Sunset Shimmer Nie namawiam.png EG BT 26 Brokat spada na dłoń Sunset Shimmer.png EG BT 26 Sunset Shimmer Okej.png EG BT 26 Sunset zaprasza Fluttershy do kina.png Wybierz zakończenie (seria 1) Rola dla Fluttershy EG COYA01 11 Rarity ale z duszą tancerki.png Wybierz Rainbow Dash EG COYA01a Uczniowie Liceum Canterlot kibicują Fluttershy.png Tajemniczy SMS EG COYA02 Mane Seven żegna się ze sobą na zakończenie dnia w szkole.png EG COYA02 Pinkie macha do Snipsa i Snailsa.png EG COYA02 Rarity czyta wiadomość tekstową od Timbera.png EG COYA02 Sunset Shimmer Zostawcie to mnie.png Wybierz Sunset Shimmer EG COYA02 Twilight i Sunset w Cukrowym Kąciku.png EG COYA02 Sunset sugeruje bezpośrednio poprosić Timbera.png EG COYA02 Sunset Shimmer bierze telefon Twilight.png EG COYA02 Sunset Shimmer Chodzi o ten SMS od Twilight.png EG COYA02 Sunset śmieje się przy telefonie.png EG COYA02 Twilight patrzy z rozluźnionymi z szoku ustami na Sunset.png EG COYA02 Sunset pograć w pirackiego minigolfa w ten weekend.png EG COYA02 Sunset Shimmer oddaje Twilight telefon.png Panna Shimmer za kierownicą EG COYA03 Sunset Shimmer rozmawia z przyjaciółkami.png EG COYA03 Sunset daje Fluttershy swój oblany egzamin na prawo jazdy.png EG COYA03 Sunset opada na podłogę.png EG COYA03 Sunset Shimmer zirytowana swoim niepowodzeniem na egzaminie.png EG COYA03 Sunset Shimmer kto ma doświadczenie.png EG COYA03 Sunset patrzy na swoje przyjaciółki.png EG COYA03 Sunset Shimmer Cóż, to chyba wybiorę....png Wybierz Rarity EG COYA03 Sunset patrzy na swój telefon.png EG COYA03 Sunset i Rarity jadą wewnątrz limuzyny.png EG COYA03 Sunset zakłopotana radami od Rarity dotyczącymi jazdy autem.png EG COYA03 Światła disco świecą nad Sunset i Rarity.png EG COYA03 Sunset czuje się zmieszana dziwnymi pomysłami Rarity.png EG COYA03 Cranky Doodle ocenia parkowanie Sunset.png Wybierz Fluttershy EG COYA03 Sunset Shimmer gotowa do jazdy.png EG COYA03 Nagle Sunset przerywa Fluttershy.png EG COYA03 Sunset chętna do nauki jazdy samochodem.png EG COYA03 Sunset trąbi swoją twarz na kierownicę.png EG COYA03 Sunset recytuje Wiersz Bezpieczeństwa na Drodze.png EG COYA03 Sunset Teraz egzamin zdać już czas.png Wybierz Applejack EG COYA03 Sunset i Babcia patrzą na ciężarówkę.png EG COYA03 Sunset Shimmer jedzie dostawczakiem Babci.png EG COYA03 Babcia Smith trzyma klucz francuski.png EG COYA03 Sunset Shimmer bierze lewarek.png EG COYA03 Sunset Shimmer chichocze wesoło.png Trendy w przyjaźni Wybierz Twilight Sparkle EG COYA04 Rarity modeluje nową pelerynę.png Remedium na stres EG COYA05 Sunset reżyserką próby sztuki szkolno-teatralnej.png EG COYA05 Sunset patrzy na Twilight zachowującą się dziwnie.png EG COYA05 Sunset patrzy rażącym wzrokiem na Rainbow Dash.png EG COYA05 Przyjaciółki Twilight pomagają jej się zrelaksować.png Wybierz Rainbow Dash EG COYA05 Sunset Shimmer i Spike bez tchu.png Detektyw Rarity: Historia zaginionego buta EG COYA06 Sunset Shimmer krzyczy Przerwa!.png EG COYA06 Sunset oskarża Snipsa i Snailsa.png EG COYA06 Sunset znów patrzy groźnie na Snipsa i Snailsa.png EG COYA06 Sunset trzyma jeden z rekwizytów kryształowych butów.png EG COYA06 Rarity zastanawia się, od czego zacząć.png Wybierz Applejack EG COYA06 Sunset bierze zaginiony but od Maud.png Burza mózgów za kulisami EG COYA07 Sunset kieruje Znaczkową Ligę na scenę.png EG COYA07 Sunset przewraca oczami.png EG COYA07 Twilight Sparkle oferuje swoją pomoc.png EG COYA07 Sunset Shimmer w myśli kontemplacyjnej.png Wybierz Twilight Sparkle EG COYA07 Sunset dziękuje Twilight za pomoc.png EG COYA07 Sunset zauważa, że Twilight uciekła.png EG COYA07 Sunset krzyczy z bólu.png EG COYA07 Snips skarży się na droida Twilight.png EG COYA07 Sunset Shimmer 'Wprowadzamy Shiny City!'.png EG COYA07 Sunset składa droidowi Twilight komplementy.png EG COYA07 Sunset zauważa, że scena Shiny City unosi się.png EG COYA07 Twilight lewituje scenę Shiny City.png EG COYA07 Sunset Shimmer i Twilight Sparkle uśmiechają się głupawo.png Konstruktywna krytyka EG COYA08 Sunset Shimmer Jedna mała, ale taka bardzo ważna rzecz.png EG COYA08 Pielęgniarka Redheart bandażuje rękę Applejack.png EG COYA08 Sunset oferuje zatrudnić dla Applejack kogoś do pomocy.png Premiera Wybierz Twilight Sparkle EG COYA09 Sunset przy użyciu pantomimy pokazuje dzwonienie dzwonem.png EG COYA09 Sunset wskazuje na swoją geodę.png Wybierz Sunset Shimmer EG COYA09 Sunset jest wystraszona sytuacją.png EG COYA09 Sunset Shimmer 'To było świetne'.png EG COYA09 Sunset Shimmer 'Nacisk życia'.png EG COYA09 Sunset trzyma diament.png EG COYA09 Sunset śpiewa 'ding-dong'.png EG COYA09 Górnik nr 2 'Kopalnia jest zamknięta!'.png Kategoria:Galerie postaci